Touch
by Layla Redfox
Summary: [¿Cómo se supone, siquiera, que yo le hable de esto sin hacerla sentir incomoda? ¿De cómo quiero besarla hasta cansarme o de cómo quiero… tocarla?] [Eres tan tierno y tan tonto, Sero. Tan tonto… sin pensar en que yo también quiero algunas cosas. ¿Si te digo que… quiero que me toques, también, como te pondrías?] / SeroMina / LEMMON


_Disclaimer: My hero academia es propiedad de Horikoshi-sensei_

.

 **Touch**

.

 **Sero x Ashido**

.

.

.

Ashido ha notado, últimamente, que Sero está raro, al menos cuando habla con ella, en específico. Se queda callado, pensativo, y trata de no mirarla, sin importar cuanto ella le insista. Lo extraño es que, eso sucede a ratos, un día está bien, siendo como siempre, y al otro simplemente trata de evitarla. Y extraño.

En los días que actúa normal, suelen estar con sus amigos, hablando y riendo de cualquier cosa, preguntando cosas sobre las clases y demás, tirando bromas entre ellos como buenos amigos que son.

Pero en los días que se pone raro, es cuando están ellos dos solos y bueno, están besándose, como dos novios normales harían. Han estado saliendo casi siete meses, desde finales de primer año hasta mediados de segundo año, y a Ashido le gusta mucho, y sabe que a Sero le gusta mucho también. Se ha tomado su tiempo para conocerlo, en cada conversación a solas, en cada vez que se acurrucan en el sofá de la sala común, o en la hamaca de la habitación de Hanta; o cuando se toman la mano cuando están caminando uno al lado del otro, y cuando se besan, con dulzura. Ashido se ha tomado su tiempo de observarlo, de saber lo que le gusta, de lo que no, de las cosas que tiene miedo y las que quiere lograr. Ella se ha abierto a él también, y a esas alturas puede decir que lo conoce bien.

O eso es lo que cree, hasta que ese mes, donde cada vez que se quedan solos y terminan besándose un largo rato, él termina quedándose callado y trata de no mirarla, hasta que llega alguien más a hacerles compañía y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Y Ashido quiere entender por qué.

Ha querido preguntarle que sucede por varios días, pero hasta ella sabe que suele ser un poco demasiado insistente, y si Sero está incomodo por alguna cosa que ella haya dicho o hecho, prefiere que, si quiere hablarlo, lo haga cuando mejor le parezca. Sin embargo, el límite de paciencia de Ashido es de tan solo una semana, al parecer, por lo que este viernes decide preguntarle directamente.

Pero, sucede que hoy Sero ha estado más ausente de lo normal. Literalmente, en cada descanso entre clases se ha esfumado, y ninguno de su grupo habitual sabe dónde está a la hora del almuerzo. Tampoco le responde a Kaminari o a Kirishima cuando le preguntan en las últimas horas de clase. Y trata de no mirar a Ashido, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Eso ya colma la paciencia de Ashido, en definitiva.

Más tarde se esfuma de nuevo, pero Ashido lo deja pasar, y enojada de repente con todo el mundo se va a los dormitorios sin decirle nada a nadie. Quizás sus amigos se vayan a preguntar qué pasa, pero nadie se atreve a decirle nada.

.

.

Se pasa la tarde tirada en la cama tratando de repasar sus apuntes, pero su cabeza no almacena nada de información debido a la molestia que siente en su interior, además que se la pasa también revisando el celular en sus aplicaciones sin importancia, tratando de distraerse. Incluso trata de dormir, aunque sea un rato, pero ni eso puede hacer.

En algún momento, siente las piernas entumecidas, y decide levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al balcón y estar ahí parada, mirando el cielo y mandando todo al diablo. Pero cuando sale y el viento le mueve el cabello, lo escucha.

—¿Con Ashido? ¿Qué está mal con Ashido?

Su cuerpo se paraliza, y al momento siguiente mira hacia ambos lados, pero solo están los balcones de las habitaciones vecinas. Luego se acerca al barandal y mira hacia abajo, y en el primer piso están sus amigos, Kirishima, Kaminari y Bakugou, prácticamente rodeando a Sero. Solo distingue sus cabezas, y apenas los escucha. Instintivamente, se hace a un lado y se aleja del barandal para que no la vean, mientras ellos siguen hablando. Su novio, sigue hablando.

—No es algo que sea malo, sino que… n-no, no sé cómo decirlo.

—¿Pero por eso has estado tan raro estos días? ¿Acaso discutieron o algo?

Por supuesto que no, piensa Ashido.

—Por supuesto que no —responde Sero.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que anda mal?

A Ashido le gustaría, verdaderamente, poder ser como Hagakure y acercarse a ellos sin que la noten, solo para poder ver la expresión de Sero en estos momentos, pero tiene que limitarse a esperar a que hable. El único que ha estado pidiendo explicaciones ha sido Kaminari, pero el siguiente en hablar es Bakugou, y lo que dice provoca que los nervios de Ashido se congelen.

—¿Acaso… tú quieres hacerlo? Con Ashido.

La nombrada traga duro, desde su balcón.

—¿Hacerlo? —pregunta Kaminari.

—Amigo, tú sabes… —le dice Kirishima codeándolo, y con las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

A Denki le toma un momento procesarlo, pero después sus ojos se abren de par en par y grita.

—¡Oh! ¡De eso se trata!

Ashido no puede verlo, pero Sero ahora se está cubriendo la cara, que está casi mucho más roja que el cabello de Kirishima.

—Demonios…

—Pero, ¿eso no es como completamente normal? —pregunta Denki—. Digo, son novios, llevan tiempo juntos y también, no me mires mal, pero Ashido es linda…

—Lo sé, malditamente lo sé, ahí está el problema. De como yo, un chico como yo, tiene una novia tan bella y hermosa y ¡AH! ¿Cómo se supone, siquiera, que yo le hable de esto sin hacerla sentir incomoda? ¿De cómo quiero besarla hasta cansarme o de cómo quiero… tocarla?

Se vuelve a cubrir la cara con ambas manos, y sus amigos no saben que decir.

—Bueno, sería estúpido de mi parte decir que no es la gran cosa —dice Bakugou—. Porque en realidad, para mí no lo es, tú sabes, que yo a este chico de aquí solo se lo pedí y ya.

—Es el mejor ejemplo que puedes dar, Blasty.

—Pero en el caso de ustedes diría que, bueno, no creo que Ashido se moleste por eso.

—Es cierto —continúa Kirishima—, todos la conocemos, es bastante abierta con muchas cosas, y francamente no creo que se altere en lo más mínimo si tú le hablas de esto.

—No es que necesariamente vayan a estar como conejos después de eso, pero…

— _Bakugou_. No. Basta.

—Ajá, sí, mi error, pero la cosa es que… si están juntos, y tú sientes todo esto, quizás sea mejor que se lo digas. Hoy salió furiosa del salón, no la viste, pero todo se irá a literal mierda si no hablas con ella.

—Pero…

—Sero, todos aquí somos adolescentes estúpidos, llenos de hormonas, ni siquiera deberíamos tener esta conversación, cielo santo.

—Kaminari, relájate.

—¡Es que! Mira, yo no creo que, como Bakugou dice, Ashido se vaya a enojar. Ella es fantástica, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, todos lo sabemos, y no, ella no está para nada en la obligación de hacer lo que tú quieres, pero, es mejor que sepa cómo te sientes antes de que malinterprete las cosas.

—Eso, si ella piensa que está haciendo algo mal, cosa que no es cierto, todo se irá al diablo.

Sero suspira, procesando todas las palabras de sus amigos.

—Es solo que… temo que vaya a decepcionarse de mí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por ser un adolescente normal? Todos sabemos que no quieres a Ashido por su cuerpo, no creo que vaya a pensar mal de ti.

—Claro que no… ella es hermosa por fuera, pero también adoro como es por dentro, como me mira, como me sonríe, es tan solo… —Sero suspira, de nuevo—. A veces siento que no la merezco.

—Cualquiera con tu suerte pensaría igual, pero oye, ella te quiere también, estoy seguro de eso, ¿verdad? —Kaminari mira a sus amigos, y ellos asienten—. Solo, confía un poco más en ti mismo.

Sero resopla, y antes de que pueda comenzar a pensar en montón de puntos en contras que hay en su situación, Kirishima pasa un brazo por sus hombros y lo sacude.

—Vamos, no tiene que ser necesariamente hoy, pero…

—De hecho, considerando la cara que puso Ashido, quizás no debería pasar de esta noche.

—Bueno, sí. Eh, en ese caso, vamos a comer para darte ánimos. La comida siempre ayuda, tú sabes. Claro, solo si quieres.

Sero mira a cada uno de ellos, empezando a sonreír, para terminar riendo después.

—Gracias, chicos.

Ellos le dan palmadas amistosas en los hombros y la espalda, en el caso de Bakugou, es un puño suave contra su brazo. Después de eso, se van caminando, comenzando a hablar de otra cosa.

Y Ashido se queda ahí de pie, en su balcón, observando cómo se van. Observando los cabellos oscuros de la cabeza de su novio alejándose.

De un momento a otro siente las piernas flaquear, y cae sentada en el suelo, apoyándose contra la mampara de vidrio. Siente que un retortijón en el estómago, pero no son nauseas, nervios u otra cosa. Son puras ansias, y deseo, de repente. Y en una parte de su pecho, nace la emoción.

Se levanta a la velocidad del rayo y sale de su habitación y se dirige al piso de arriba, al lado de las chicas, y va y toca a la primera puerta.

—Yaomomo —saluda cuando la chica de cabello negro abre la puerta—, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

.

.

Aunque gran parte del tiempo Sero disfruta el estar comiendo con sus amigos, una parte de su mente está detenida en el tiempo, pensando y pensando en Ashido. En lo que podría decirle, en lo que quiere decir, y en lo que va a decirle. Tiene que buscar un punto medio en todas sus palabras, y es complicado. Demasiado complicado, porque siente que cuando la vea y hable del tema terminará metiendo la pata.

Sabe que Ashido es una de las mejores cosas que le ha pasado en toda su aburrida vida, y perderla de una manera tan patética lo asusta, a más no poder.

No puede dejar de pensar en eso, aunque sea solo un poco. Cuando vuelven a la residencia no tiene ganas de quedarse junto a sus amigos para ver una película en la sala junto a Tokoyami y Shouji. En cambio, se dirige a su habitación, pensando en que ahí podría descansar mentalmente y ensayar lo que le diría a Ashido en unas horas, antes de que se haga más tarde.

Sin embargo, cuando llega a su piso, se congela al ver a su novia apoyada en la puerta de su habitación. Con una de sus playeras, de esas que le ha regalado (en realidad Ashido se la quitó, pero, detalles) y que le quedan enormes como un vestido. Pero no trae nada más encima además de las pantuflas y un bolso que cuelga de sus manos. Y tiene una expresión triste, que hace que a Sero lo invada la culpa, y se sienta peor.

—Hey… —dice cuando se acerca.

Ashido lo mira de lado, y un brillo aborda sus ojos negros de repente.

—Hola —responde ella.

No suena como un tranquilo _hola_ que ella diría, lo cual hace que el estado de animo de Sero siga desplomándose. Piensa rápidamente en que decir, en como disculparse y en cómo abordar todo el tema, pero entonces Ashido habla y siente que su mundo literalmente-

—Los escuché hablando, a ti y a los demás, hace unas horas.

-se va a la mierda.

Podría tan solo entrar a su cuarto y tirarse por el balcón. No se mataría, pero con suerte quedaría en coma y lo desconectarían rápido y acabarían con su sufrimiento y su vergüenza. Pero no, ahí está, y tiene que comenzar a decir algo porque cree que es lo que tiene que hacer.

—Ashido, yo- en verdad, yo no…

Balbucea, como sería de esperarse, pero no termina de lo que trata vagamente de decir, porque de un momento a otro, Ashido ya se está colgando de su cuello, jalándolo hacia abajo y besándolo.

Y Sero ya no comprende nada.

—Eres tan tierno y tan tonto, Sero —susurra ella cuando se separan, y no le da tiempo de hablar porque nuevamente junta sus labios, rápido, haciéndose notar.

Sero no entiende nada, pero su cuerpo se mueve solo y termina abrazando a Ashido mientras la besa, porque le encanta como su boca se mueve contra de la su novia.

—Tan tonto… sin pensar en que yo también quiero algunas cosas.

Se lo dice de frente a la cara, tomando uno de los lados de su cara, y él solo puede mirarla mientras se sonroja hasta el cuello. Ashido tiene las mejillas rojas también, pero tiene una expresión tranquila, mas no triste, como le pareció notar hace rato.

—Ashido…

—¿Si te digo que… quiero que me toques, también, como te pondrías?

Ella se aferra a su cuerpo, y se junta lo más que puede, y Sero siente la suavidad de su pecho contra sí mismo, y no puede evitar abrazarla más fuerte, mirándola mientras se muerde un labio, con expresión desesperada.

—No… no tiene que ser ahora si no quieres…

—Pero sí quiero.

Sero traga duro.

Quizás se ha puesto esa playera adrede. Quizás se está pegando demasiado a su cuerpo a propósito.

En realidad, no hay quizás. Es un hecho.

—No te quiero lastimar.

—No lo vas a hacer.

—Yo… no sé si estaré en tus expectativas, Ashido. No como te mereces.

—Sero, no lo sabremos sino lo intentas.

—Pero…

—No soy tan frágil.

—Claro que no lo eres.

—Y no soy tan demandante cómo crees. Solo… te quiero, de las todas formas. Desde hace tiempo también lo he pensado, pero no te lo he dicho por temor a que pienses que soy una…

Sero toma el rostro de Ashido entre sus manos.

—Tú eres la maravillosa de esta relación, y nunca pensaría mal de ti.

—Tú también eres sensacional. Por eso… quiero estar contigo de esa forma. De verdad.

Sero no dice nada más, y solo la besa, porque quizás las palabras ya no son tan necesarias. Ya no quiere complicar las cosas, porque lo importante se acaba de decir, y no interesa nada más. Dan unos cuantos pasos hasta la puerta, sin dejar de besarse, avanzando lento y torpemente, pero cuando Sero pone la mano en el picaporte se da cuenta de algo.

—Ah. Pero, yo no tengo… ahh…

Ashido lo mira, ladeando la cabeza, y luego agita el bolso que ha estado colgando en su mano todo el rato.

—¿Te refieres a estas cosas tan importantes?

Ella abre el diminuto bolso y Sero siente que se va a ahogar con su propia lengua cuando ve el interior, lleno de bolsitas de aluminio con condones.

Mira la bolsa y a su novia alternadamente varias veces, desconcertado.

—¿De dónde… cómo…?

—Yaomomo no es tan inocente como parece —responde ella, y no le da tiempo a Sero decir nada más—. Ahora vamos ya.

.

.

Ashido insiste, en que, después de quitar las mantas de la cama hasta solo dejar la sábana, Sero se siente en la cama primero, para ella sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Ahora con las piernas de Ashido alrededor de sus caderas, la situación parece tan irreal y peligrosa, pero eso no le impide besarla profundamente, usando la lengua, a través de su boca, como a veces les gusta hacer.

La sensación de calidez que lo invade cuando hacen eso es una de las razones por la que no ha podido estar tranquilo con ella, desde hace días, porque cada vez que la besa de esa manera, tiene ganas de llegar a más, y tiene pensamientos que no son para nada castos y le encienden todo el cuerpo. Como ahora.

Ya no tiene que limitarse, cuando pasa su lengua sobre los labios de Ashido, y cuando las lenguas de ambos se enroscan, quitándoles el aire. Se toma la libertad, entonces, de morderle el labio inferior, provocando que ella suelte un sonido peculiar, y que se estremezca entre sus brazos.

Algo debajo de su estómago comienza a calentarse, y le es inevitable pensar en cómo manejará la situación que se va a armar en sus pantalones, pero Ashido no lo deja pensar, no cuando lo besa tan desesperadamente y como le pasa las manos por el pecho hasta llegar al estómago y tirar del dobladillo de su camisa. Él se la quita de una vez, permitiendo que Ashido lo toque.

Sero no es tan musculoso como sus amigos, pero tiene unos pectorales que parecen dignos de tocar, a ojos de Ashido, que no es la primera vez que los mira de reojo, pero es la primera vez que empieza a pasar sus dedos sobre estos. También por sus brazos, y por la hendidura de toda su espalda. Sero la abraza, también, pero no mueve las manos de su cintura cuando la besa. Y esto, en algún momento a Ashido la desespera.

—Tú sabes… que puedes comenzar a tocarme igual.

—¿Tú quieres matarme?

—No… si quisiera hacerlo tendría que…

Ella no dice nada más y se separa de él apenas, llevando sus manos hasta el borde de su ropa, comenzando a jalar hacia arriba.

—Oh, mierda.

Ashido queda en ropa interior, de una vez, tirando la playera de Sero a un lado. Es una ropa interior a juego, cosa que Sero puede analizar cuando su novia lo empuja hacia atrás y termina echado en la cama.

—Tú de verdad me has traído a la cama, mujer —comenta, con el corazón en un puño.

Ella le sonríe, pasando sus manos por sus bíceps y pectorales, lentamente.

—Tal vez así sea…

—Siento que estoy soñando.

—Puedes comprobarlo.

Sero solo la mira, y lleva sus manos hasta los muslos de Ashido, desde las rodillas, subiendo despacio, hasta que sus manos se detienen en las caderas, en el borde de las bragas de Ashido.

Ella se agacha y comienza a besarlo, y él le sigue el juego con gusto. Entonces, en medio del beso, cuando sus sentidos comienzan a apagarse, él desliza más las manos hasta apretarle el trasero y traerla más cerca, juntando sus cuerpos, provocando que Ashido pueda sentir lo que hay debajo de la tela de los jeans de su novio.

Lo siente, y Ashido gime contra su boca. Sero solo puede ponerse más duro, en respuesta. Tanto en medio de las piernas como en su agarre, juntándolos mucho más. Y el sonido que suelta Ashido es como música para sus oídos.

Entonces sigue deslizando sus manos, por sus caderas, luego por la cintura, y se dedica a sentir cada centímetro de su espalda. Ashido se estremece, conforme va subiendo, hasta llegar a la línea del sujetador sin tirantes. Sero se muerde el labio.

—Ashido, ¿puedo…?

—Lo haré yo.

Entonces se sienta sobre él. _Justo_ encima de él, por lo que pueden sentirse más. El término que podría usar para la cara que está poniendo Ashido definitivamente es _erótica_ , incluyendo la acción que está realizando. Escucha un clic, y al momento siguiente ve como el sujetador está siendo retirado.

Los pechos de Ashido son tan rosados como todo lo demás, y Sero no puede evitar sentirse más y más ansioso. No ayuda que Ashido tome sus manos y las lleve hasta sus pechos, ahuecándolos dentro de sus palmas. Son suaves, y se moldean perfectamente entre sus dedos. Parece un sueño, pero no lo es.

—Puedes, moverlo así… —dice ella, dirigiendo sus manos en movimientos circulares, hasta que lo suelta y las manos de Sero se mueven por sí solas.

Él jadea, sintiéndose sofocado de repente, no por lo que está haciendo, o por lo que está viendo, sino porque sus boxers lo aprietan demasiado en este punto. Por eso duele cuando se mueve hacia adelante y se sienta sobre la cama de nuevo, acercando su boca al cuello de Ashido y comenzando a besarla ahí, sin dejar de masajear sus pechos.

Le gusta el sonido que sale de sus labios ante eso, ante esa sensación. Le besa el cuello, y luego comienza a lamer, recorriendo hasta la clavícula derecha, y de ahí se dirige al otro lado, comenzando a chupar, lento, con cuidado, como se ha imaginado tantas veces el querer hacerlo.

—Sero…

Una de sus manos baja ligeramente, sintiendo entonces uno de los pezones de Ashido, haciendo que ella tiemble y gima un poco más alto. Él lo toma entre sus dedos, sin pensarlo seriamente, y está vez Ashido suelta un pequeño grito, apretando las manos contra la espalda de Sero, arañándolo.

Él vuelve a apretar, y ella gime. Le chupa el cuello y le aprieta el otro pecho, y ella suspira, ladeando la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más espacio por donde besar. De repente está concentrado solo en Ashido, en sus suspiros, en sus gemidos, y cómo reacciona su cuerpo, solo se desconcentra cuando ella baja una mano entre los cuerpos de ambos y lo sujeta entre las piernas.

Él se congela.

—Acaso… ¿no te duele, aquí abajo? —tiene el descaro de preguntar.

No sabe cómo, pero termina tomando a Ashido de las piernas y de un movimiento certero la recuesta sobre la cama, y él se levanta, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Santa mierda, mujer —le espeta, quitándose los pantalones, y tras eso los boxers.

Los colores suben a la cara de Ashido cuando lo ve desnudo, y el cómo se ve tan duro y erecto y desesperado. Sero alcanza el condenado bolso y saca uno de los preservativos, rasgando la envoltura con los dedos y sacando el objeto de látex después.

No es una ciencia ponerse el condón encima, pero no sabe qué hacer cuando está de nuevo en la cama, entre las piernas de Ashido, y ella parece alarmarse un poco, repentinamente. Él respira, tratando de pensar, pero no puede, porque frente a él está la persona más bella de todo el mundo y no sabe cómo actuar.

Solo se le ocurre, agacharse, y tomar la última prenda de ropa que tiene Ashido y deslizarla por sus piernas.

Su novia, tan llena de confianza hace unos minutos, mira a otro lado, sonrojada y avergonzada cuando está desnuda frente a él, pero no se cubre con las manos, solo se queda ahí, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas.

Sero traga duro y se agacha hasta estar frente a frente con ella. Con una mano gira la cara de Ashido, para que lo vea, y cuando tiene la oportunidad, la besa, suave, lenta y largamente, para poder abrazarla. Ella pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el pasa una mano por su estómago, lento y con cuidado, dirigiéndose hasta el centro de sus piernas.

Ella tiembla bajo de él, pero aun así abre más las piernas, y deja que Sero la toque.

Se siente húmedo, y caliente, y ella gime contra su boca cuando desliza los dedos más al fondo. Mueve solo dos dedos, en círculos, tratando de ser cuidadoso, hasta que Ashido gime más alto que antes. Ella estira una mano también, y le sujeta la muñeca, y vuelve a guiarlo, de una manera que ella debe saber es la correcta. Así, cuando ya parece haberle mostrado suficiente, él puede moverla mano por su cuenta, y Ashido se deja estar, soltando suspiro tras suspiro.

—Sero… si quieres tú ya puedes…

Él la mira con alarma.

—¿Estás segura?

Ashido lo piensa un momento más, como lo ha estado pensando desde hace una hora, el cómo se sentiría que él se lo haga, cómo se sentiría que este dentro de ella. Ha estado tan ansiosa, pensando en eso, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, que ahora que lo tiene al frente no quiere cuestionárselo más. Se siente húmeda y desesperada, y quiere que esa incomodidad, que esa pequeña pulsación que siente entre las piernas se tranquilice.

Así que ella asiente, tomando su cara entre sus manos, acercándose para besarlo una vez.

—Te quiero… dentro. De una vez…

Y él no puede decirle que no a esa cara.

Se acomoda, y lleva la punta de su miembro hasta la entrada de Ashido, haciéndola temblar. Entonces comienza a deslizarse, lentamente, en algo que parece casi tortuoso para los dos. Es tan estrecha que lo enloquece, y ella solo puede arañarle la espalda conforme va entrando, y entrando, hasta que finalmente se incrusta por completo dentro de su piel.

La espalda de Ashido se arquea y su pecho sube, y Sero siente que se le explotara el cerebro de lo bien que se siente todo esto. Ashido gimotea debajo de él, arañando los costados de su espalda, mirándolo con ojos vidriosos y la boca entreabierta.

—Lo siento… —se disculpa él, apoyándose en sus codos y pasando una mano por las mejillas de novia.

—Está… bien… —dice ella, acercando la cara a las manos de Sero, y luego pasando las suyas por el cabello del chico—. Solo… ah, ¿puedes esperar…?

—Claro, nena, sí —Sero responde demasiado rápido, y algo nervioso.

Pero él entiende, a pesar de que se siente endemoniadamente bien. y para empeorar la situación, la cara que pone Ashido no ayuda, con esas mejillas rojas y los labios húmedos, y el cómo se remueve bajo él tampoco ayuda. Sus piernas se han cerrado en torno a sus caderas, uniéndolos más, y Sero tiene que usar todo su autocontrol para no moverse demasiado, para no lastimarla, porque es lo último que quiere. Entonces Mina se muerde un labio mientras le jala los cabellos negros y siente que está llegando a un límite que no sabía que podía tener.

Porque, qué clase de chico puede contenerse ante tal belleza como lo es Ashido. Él está sorprendido de sí mismo de que pueda contenerse hasta el momento. Sus mejillas deben estar tan rojas como las de Ashido, y comienza a sentir mucho más calor que antes.

—Sero…

Él solo la mira, cuando le pasa las frágiles manos por su rostro y cuello.

—Bésame.

Ella no tiene que pedirlo por favor.

Tal vez sea su imaginación, pero los labios de Ashido saben a arándanos y fresas, en un sabor tan acido como dulce que le encanta, y no se contiene a recorrer sus labios y el interior de su boca con la lengua, rozando su paladar. Ella suspira y hace lo mismo, haciendo círculos en su nuca y jalándole el cabello, enrollándolo en sus dedos. Se separan cuando el aire se les acaba, con un hilillo de saliva corriendo de los labios de Ashido. Hanta no lo soporta y la vuelve a besar, casi con necesidad.

Entonces Mina mueve las caderas hacia arriba y el placer lo inunda. No deja de besarla cuando él se mueve hacia adelante también, y ella gime contra su boca. Él cree que debe detenerse, pero entonces Ashido se mueve de nuevo, haciéndolos gemir a los dos.

Rompe el beso para mirarla bien, a esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustan. Tiene los labios hinchados y entreabiertos. Como si supiera que él está, de alguna manera, pidiendo permiso, ella asiente, levemente, acercando su cara para que sus frentes se junten. Entonces Sero se mueve una vez, y luego otra, y luego otra vez, lento, despacio, apenas saliendo y entrando otra vez.

Ambos sueltan suspiros que se entremezclan en el aire, conforme se mueve más rápido y más constantemente. Sus cuerpos chocan y Ashido gime un poco más alto, sujetando su cara y su nuca, mientras Sero se muerde el labio, ambos acostumbrándose al cuerpo del otro y comenzando, en algún momento, a disfrutarlo de verdad.

La mano de Sero se mueve y termina en la base de los pechos de Mina, no muy seguro de si hacer lo que está pensando, porque sus caderas se siguen moviendo y quizás tocar a Mina ahora sea demasiado audaz, pero antes de que pueda quedarse en esa línea de pensamiento, ella ya ha tomado su mano y la ha puesto sobre uno de sus pechos, apretando. Él la mira con expresión alterada y las mejillas rojas.

—Dijiste que me querías tocar… y yo también quiero que lo hagas así que… ah… No, no te detengas…

Él no lo hace. De nuevo, los pechos de Ashido se moldean perfectamente dentro de su mano, de una forma que hasta casi lo enloquece, y lo hace perder el poco autocontrol que ha estado reuniendo, y sus movimientos se hacen más frenéticos y rápidos. Ashido no lo soporta y comienza a gemir más y más alto que antes, soltando susurros incoherentes donde está el nombre de Sero por partes, con una expresión que nunca esperó ver en esa linda cara.

—Eres tan bonita… —le susurra, mientras ella suspira más y más.

—Mmm, _Hanta_ …

Suelta su nombre sin permiso, pero claro, ella no lo necesita, por supuesto que no.

Los ojos de ambos brillan con deseo y solo se miran, entre jadeos y gemidos, movimientos de ir y venir y el sudor que recorre sus cuerpos. Ashido hace rato que ha comenzado a moverse también, acercándose cuando él lo hace también, ayudando a que llegué más adentro y haciéndolos gemir a los dos. Y es tan insoportable pero tan esplendido al mismo tiempo que solo tienen ganas de más. Se besan y se acarician, se susurran palabras dulces mientras ella recorre toda su espalda con sus manos rosadas y él rodea su cintura y la sujeta más fuerte.

Pasado un tiempo, Ashido gimotea y se estremece más, y sus muslos se cierran más en torno a las caderas de Sero y sin advertirlo ella suelta un suspiro que está al borde de ser un grito desesperado. Su espalda y su cuello se arquean hacia arriba y ella jadea, temblando. Sero la mira tragando duro.

—Ashido tú…

Pero no le da tiempo a terminar lo que quiere decir, y simplemente sigue moviéndose ya solo por instinto meramente, su cuerpo lleno de lujuria y desesperación, sin coordinación alguna. Entonces lo siente, como su cuerpo llega al clímax de toda esa maravillosa situación. Él termina, así como Ashido lo acaba de hacer hace tan solo un minuto, y cae rendido sobre ella, con el corazón acelerado y estremeciéndose. Mina está apenas recuperando el aire para cuando le da una palmada en la espalda.

—Hanta —ella casi lo canturrea, y Sero piensa que quizás está abusando del hecho que ya puede decir su nombre porque sabe lo que eso causa en su pobre corazón, pero no se queja—, me aplastas.

Él se queda callado un segundo, y luego suelta una carcajada contra el cuello de Mina.

—Lo siento —él dice.

Entonces se hace un lado, hacia el borde de la cama, y tiene extremo cuidado cuando sale de ella. Ashido apenas se estremece cuando lo hace, y solo lo mira detenidamente cuando Sero se quita el preservativo y lo ata con cuidado, para dejarlo caer en el basurero que dejó junto a la cama. Ashido se acomoda de costado (cosa que hace con cuidado porque ahora le está comenzando a doler un poco entre las piernas) y ni se molesta en tratar de cubrirse, por lo que cuando Sero se gira a verla su cara explota en rojo vivo de nuevo. A ella le parece raro, considerando lo que acaban de hacer, pero también le parece ridículamente lindo. Más cuando él se gira y se recuerda a su lado, llevando una mano hacia sus cabellos de algodón de azúcar.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—No es nada que no pueda soportar —responde ella, tratando de soportar el ardor que siente allá abajo, sobre todo cuando tiene que mover la pierna para cubrir el pequeño rastro de sangre que acaba de notar quedó sobre la sábana. Va a tener que arreglar eso luego, pero problemas para el día siguiente.

Sero se le queda viendo, aunque, no parece muy seguro de creerle, pero no dice nada más. O al menos parece querer decir algo. Abre la boca una vez para intentar decirlo, pero cierra los labios rápido. Ella lo mira, solamente, esperando a que diga lo que tiene que decir.

—Ashido, yo…

Pero entonces, la perilla de la puerta se agita y Sero agradece haber puesto el seguro antes.

— _¡Oye, amigo! ¿Cómo estás?_ —ambos escuchan la voz de Kirishima al otro lado de la puerta.

— _¿Ya sabes cómo solucionar el tema con Ashido?_ —ese es Kaminari, que obvio, suelta eso porque no sabe que la mismísima Ashido está ahora recostada en la cama de Hanta.

Pero de todas formas Sero siente una vergüenza enorme. Sin embargo, en vez de mirarlo mal, Ashido se cubre la boca para que su risa no se escuche, aunque segundos más tarde se piensa mejor el qué hacer.

—¡Oh, él ya lo resolvió, tranquilo! —es lo que dice en voz lo suficientemente alta para que sus amigos lo escuchen al otro lado de la puerta.

Sero está vez es quien se cubre la boca para no estallar en carcajadas, junto con Ashido. Solo reciben silencio al otro lado de la puerta, y Mina se ríe más al pensar en la cara que deben estar poniendo sus amigos al atar los cabos de porqué ella estaría allí con él a esas horas y con la puerta bien cerrada.

— _Oh. Oh, bien_ —escuchan decir a Kirishima— _. Ya nos vamos._

Sero imagina que debe tener una mezcla entre desconcierto y felicidad, pero eso no evita que se siga riendo.

Golpean dos veces la puerta, después de eso, levemente.

— _¡Espero que hayan usado protección!_ —grita Kaminari. Tras eso escuchan algo como un golpe y el chico se queja—. _¡Ah, Bakugou! ¡Estoy tratando de sonar responsable aquí!_

— _Solo cierra la boca, estúpido._

Escuchan los pasos de cómo sus amigos se alejan, y terminan riendo nuevamente, está vez sin control alguno.

—Dios, eres maravillosa —dice Sero entre risas—. Aunque lamento que hayas escuchado eso. Y que hayan venido así.

Ashido ríe una vez más y niega con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—La que debería disculparse soy yo —le dice con naturalidad—, por no dejar que me hablaras de esto.

—Aunque eso ya no importa tanto… —comenta él, con un tono de voz picante, pasando sus dedos desde el cabello de Mina hasta su cuello, haciendo pequeños círculos, causándole cosquillas.

—Sí… —dice ella, pasando sus manos por el cuello de Sero también—. ¿Y sabes?

—¿Qué?

—El hecho de saber que hay gente al otro lado de la puerta no me molesta —suelta—. En realidad, está en mi lista de cosas que quiero hacer.

La cara de Sero es un poema, entonces, tanto que Ashido vuelve a reírse en su cara.

—Tú… tú me tienes, completamente, mujer —le dice con las mejillas rojas y la expresión contraída.

—Creo que lo sé… ¿y si te digo que quiero hacerlo de nuevo… cómo te pondrías?

Lo siguiente que pasa es que él ya está sosteniendo sus muñecas y poniéndolas a ambos lados de su cabeza, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre ella, de nuevo. Ashido ríe, con completa tranquilidad, y Sero sonríe, mirándola a la cara y por todas partes.

—Oye, ibas a decir algo más. Hace un momento.

—Mmm…

—Hanta.

—Mmmmm.

— _Hanta_.

—No recuerdo que era, _Mina_.

Ashido se le queda viendo, un momento, y parcialmente toda su cara se pone tan roja como la tiene Sero, ahora. Pero termina sonriendo, con ternura y un montón de deseo.

—Tú me tienes completamente también, ¿sabes?

—No sabes cómo me alegra saber eso —dice él, inclinándola para besarla.

—Pero en serio quiero saber que ibas a decir —habla ella, aunque quisiera que la bese también.

Sero suelta sus muñecas para entrelazar una de sus manos, y con la otra tomar el rostro de Mina.

—Que creo eres hermosa, maravillosa y…

Los ojos de Ashido brillan, y lo observan, atentos y añorantes.

—Y que te amo. Eso.

—Lo sé.

—Ah, pero está es la parte donde dices "Yo también"

Ashido ríe, tomando el rostro de Sero entre sus manos y jalándolo para besarlo, suave, y dulce.

—Yo te amo más.

.

.

.

.

 _ **N/A:**_ _eh, que se supone que diga ahora? No sé, SIENTO MUCHA VERGÜENZA PERO ME GUSTA COMO QUEDÓ, EN FIN_

 _Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Sero y mañana será el de Ashido, al menos en esta parte del mundo, y yo tenía la idea de hacerles algo ambos bien fluff y todo pero terminé escribiendo limón :D jaja -se mata-_

 _No escribo uno hetero desde el 2015, me siento oxidada (?) debería escribir uno yaoi, para emparejar JAJA okya, espero les haya gustado? No sé si es realmente apropiado preguntar algo como eso pero XD en fin, gracias por leer! Y por comentar, si es que lo hacen._

 _Feliz cumpleaños a mi linda otp, que me gustan un montón! Nos leemos por ahí~_

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
